Mon Secret
by Heather2511
Summary: Je me souviens de cette douleur, horrible, insoutenable. De cette souffrance. Il m'a tout pris, mon corps et mon âme. Je n'ai même plus la force de prétendre avoir un coeur. Non...il ne m'a pas encore tout pris...


_Mon secret._

Je parcourais silencieusement les corridors du manoir alors que j'entendais en arrière fond le bruit des moldus et des sangs mêlés qui se faisaient torturés. Je ne bronchais même pas, habituer à ce spectacle lassant à la longue. J'en venais même à _écouter_ leurs suppliques, le visage impassible bien loin de ce que je ressentais au fond de moi.

Au début, je me dégouté de penser de cette manière là. Ils m'ont obligé à regarder une de leur séance de « purification » comme ils l'appellent. J'avais eu vraiment envie de sortir de cette pièce lugubre où trônaient toutes sortes d'outils de tortures pour aller vomir dans un coin mais j'étais resté là, sans rien faire et complètement tétaniser par l'horreur.

Ce manège à durer trois ou quatre fois avant qu'un des Mangemort ne se place devant moi, m'ordonnant de torturer et de violer cette pauvre femme qui n'avait rien demandé sous prétexte qu'elle était née Moldu. Pour prouver ma bonne foi envers mon Maître et pour me faire pardonner d'avoir échouer ma mission de tuer Dumbledore.

Cela s'est passé il y a quatre ans à présent. Je me suis refuser à lui faire subir ces outrages ou à la torturer et c'est finalement moi qui ai fini par payer. Je ressens encore ces dizaines de maléfices sortir de leurs baguettes pour aller atteindre ma peau. Mon corps, mon visage. D'ailleurs, cela avait laissés quelques cicatrices dont une qui me traversait l'œil pour finir à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Je sais n'être plus que l'ombre de moi-même depuis toutes ces années. J'ai la peau sur les os, le teint blafard, les yeux vides. Depuis qu'IL était venu dans cette chambre. Depuis Qu'IL m'avait touché.

Il nous avait convoqués moi ainsi que tout les autres Mangemorts. Nous étions obligés de nous baissés afin de baiser sa longue robe noire. Il nous à scrutait lentement puis son regard s'est arrêter sur moi. Je me souviens de ce moment où mon souffle s'était coupé face à ce regard écarlate et à ce visage immonde. Je savais que cette fois, ça allait être mon tour. Je crus mourir quand il m'avait regarder avec ce regard appréciateur. Tout était flou autour de moi, je n'entendais plus les soupir malheureux des Mangemorts à mes côtés ni des visages haineux des autres qui me contemplais, sachant que j'allais bénéficié de l'immense privilège…*

Quand je repris conscience, mon état second disparut , j'avais remarqué que mes deux bras étaient emprisonnés par les bras droits du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Une fois dans la chambre de mon Maître, je le vis me contemplait, appréciant visiblement ce qu'il voyait.

_ Approche-toi..m'avait-il dit.

Tout en tremblant, je m'était approcher suffisamment pour n'être plus qu'à un mètre de sa personne. Je me suis mis à genoux, m'apprêtant à recevoir des ordre. J'avais de l'espoir….

Doucement, il m'avait relever, me soulevant par le menton. J'ai frissonné de dégoût. Malheureusement pour moi, il s'en était rendu compte alors qu'un sourire déplaisant et répugnant s'était formé sur ses lèvres inexistantes.

Malgré moi, j'ai repousser son affreuse main squelettique pour reculer vers le fond de la pièce, mon Maître avançant à chaque pas à reculons que je faisais. Bientôt, je m'étais retrouvé acculé contre le mur. Il n'était à présent qu'à quelques centimètre de moi. Je sentais son souffle heurtait le mien, ses yeux de le couleur du sang qu'il avait versé dans les mien que je refusais de baissé, par fierté.

Il me prit violemment la main avant de me jeté sans préambule sur son lit aux couleurs de Serpentard. Pour la première fois, cette couleur m'avas répugné et alors que je levais les mains dans un faible moyen de défense, il me prit celle-ci pour les attacher aux barreaux du lit.

Je me souviens de sa bouche contre ma peau, de sa langue parcourant ma clavicule et descendant jusqu'au nombril, je me souviens de ma langue autour de lui et de ses mains infâmes dans mes cheveux, me rapprochant toujours et me donnant des hautes les cœurs que je refoulaient tant bien que mal. Je me souviens de lui entrant en moi, de mes gémissements de douleurs qu'il prenait pour du plaisir, de mes suppliques alors qu'il riait au dessus de moi. Je l'avais supplié, insulter même mais cela n'eut l'effet que de le mettre en colère alors qu'il devenait plus brutal dans sa besogne. Je me souviens avoir pleurer. Hurler. A m'en déchirer la gorge.

Alors qu'il sortait de mon corps, de me souviens de ce liquide rougeâtre qui coulait le long de ma cuisse mélangé avec sa propre essence. Je me souviens avoir vomi juste après l'acte. Il m'avait jeté le Doloris pour avoir oser souillé son sol. Je n'avait plus qu'une chemise blanche me couvrant la moitié des cuisses et c'est ainsi qu'il me jeta dehors. Vider de toute énergie, j'avais trainé jusque dans ma chambre où m'attendait Severus, mon parrain.

Il savait ce que j'avais enduré pour l'avoir aussi vécu il y a quelques temps. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit mais je l'avait aisément deviné.

Voyant mon état, il s'était empressé de me donner une des ses potions antidouleur. Dans un état second, je l'avais avalé avant de me laisser emporté vers mon lit. Mon professeur m'ordonna de prendre une potion de Sommeil sans rêve. Et c'est dans un état second que je m'endormi.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand j'ouvris la porte devant moi, vérifiant que personne n'arrivait ou ne me voyait. Doucement, je me glissais à l'intérieur. En refermant la porte, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. En sursautant, je me tournais vers Severus qui me regardait sévèrement même si des cernes trahissaient son état de fatigue.

_ Draco, tu es enfin là… Je n'en pouvais plus de la surveiller. C'est un vrai monstre.

Je fis un sourire à Severus, montrant combien j'étais d'accord sur ce point. Un mouvement vers la gauche me fis me retournait et je vis lentement une petite tête apparaitre de dessous les couettes du lit de mon parrain. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un gris ombrageux d'où perlait une nuance écarlate alors que ses jolies cheveux châtains se balançaient au rythme de ses pas lorsqu'elle arriva jusqu'à moi, me tendant les bras, les yeux embués par le sommeil.

Doucement et tendrement, je la prit dans les bras, passant ma main dans ses cheveux lisses.

_ Papa…tu m'as manqué.

_ Toi aussi Alice, tu m'as manqué.

C'était mon secret. C'était mon Ange, mon Démon. Ma déchéance et ma raison de vivre. C'était ma fille.


End file.
